


Wet Dreams

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Dreams, Gay, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Post-Time Skip, Sleeping Together, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Zolo has the hottest dream he can remember.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the slow burn I swear, these are just so fun to write ;-;

**“It's three in the morning…”** Zolo groaned and rolled over. He's tired and Sanji is… well he's somewhere. Zolo didn't think he cared. "Just… get in bed and go to sleep."

The bed dipped behind him and a warm weight pressed close to his back. He sighed and leaned into the arm draped over his waist. The last thing he remembered was the smell of cigarette smoke and-he took a deep breath-sugar. The grogginess that had hung over him since he’d first heard the door open took hold again and he fell back asleep.

**The dream itself wasn’t strange, but the fact that he had dreamt at all was what unnerved him.** He was warm and it was dark. Someone was kissing his neck and chest; and he was hard. Zolo groaned softly, one hand grabbing handfuls of the fabric under him. The other was caught in his lover’s wrist.

“Mm, Sanji, what are you doing?” He yawned and tried to blink himself awake. Sanji shushed him and shifted his hold on Zolo’s thigh. “Ah, fuck.”

Sanji rolled his hips with ease and waves of heavy pleasure filled him. He moaned and his lover pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Someone will hear you.” He was breathing heavily in Zolo’s ear. Zolo nodded and tried to muffle his gasps and groans. Sanji, not satisfied, leaned in to kiss him. It didn't do much. He took Zolo's head in his hand and, for lack of a better term,  _ devoured  _ him. Leaving him whimpering and whining and rolling his hips in an attempt to get more pleasure. Sanji's breath was warm on his cheeks. Heavy huffs that made him lightheaded; whether it was the way Sanji kissed him or the way he took Zolo's breath away, he wasn't sure. 

He pulled away and Zolo gasped as he moved down his neck. Sanji made a sound in the back of his throat and started to tease Zolo's nipple. He kept moving his hips and Zolo couldn't focus on anything anymore. 

"Feels good, feels really good!" He whined, his eyes rolling back, "ha  _ fuck." _

Sanji took his cock in his hand and mouthed at his ear. "Come on, cum for me, I'm so close Roronoa."

Zolo tensed, his mouth dropped open, and he came all over Sanji's hand and stomach. Sanji cursed and kissed him, muffling his groan of triumph. 

**He woke up with a gasp and looked to his right.** Sanji was sleeping peacefully next to him. His blonde hair was a mess and hung in his eyes. Highlighted by the morning light. Zolo tried to smother his blush and raked his fingers through his damp hair. What kind of dream was that? He'd never felt something so… real before. He was getting aroused just from thinking about it.

"What are you doing?" Sanji stirred and pulled him closer. His voice was low and husky. He sounded like he needed something to drink. Zolo yawned and rolled over to look at him.

"Nothing."

Sanji yawned and nodded nuzzling into Zolo's shoulder. 

"Then go back to sleep." Sanji said and squeezed him tighter. Just like last night he felt exhaustion digging at the back of his eyes. Zolo had almost drifted back to sleep when Sanji mumbled something. He only caught the last few words. They made his heart skip a beat.

"… so sexy when you're asleep…"


End file.
